kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Teo Rakan
Teo Rakan is a 48 year old Quarter of unknown heritage. |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = Dead (killed by Sagara) Appearance She appears to be 24 years (looks half as old as her real natural age due to being a Quarter). She has blond hair and blue eyes, and prefers to wear red armor. She has red markings around the outer corners of her eyes, which are often mistaken for make-up, but are in fact the few remaining signs of her Sura heritage. She is the Head of the Kalibloom Fighter Union, winner of the N7 fighter tournament, and runner-up in the N11 and N15 fighting tournaments, which, extrapolating from some of her dialogues, she probably lost to Airi Yui. Also employed as Kalibloom's Chaos Priestess, thanks to her (extremely rare) triple-Nil attribute. Abilities Despite having an A+ magician rank and being the 9th ranked magician overall, she has terrible magic abilities, some say worse than some Academy students, and she herself claims she took the magic exam with just her physical abilities and Transcendental skills. She may not even be able to use magic at all, because of her triple-Nil attributes which inhibit the use of magic. For example, Ian Rajof, who possessed only one Nil attribute, was rejected from every magic academy she applied to because the Nil attribute would cause most of her spells to fail. She is a quarter and a genius fighter with high physical abilities and weapon techniques, supplemented by her Transcendental skills, becoming President of the Kalibloom branch of the Fighter's Guild at a relatively young age. Being Priestess of Chaos doesn't seem to require any skill or ability on her part, as the barrier activates when anyone with triple-Nil attributes walks into range. Other barriers require the Priests to use energy directly to get the barriers to work. Whether or not this takes any energy from her when the barrier is active is unknown. Personality She tends to be very frank and confident in her manner, speaking her mind plainly. She is very friendly towards Halfs, apparently gaining her A+ magic license just to increase the numbers of Halves she can guarantee. Despite this, she has reached the limit of number of Halfs she can guarantee, though she still has room for humans. Other people appear to find her concern for Halfs a bother, insisting that she is simply being too meddlesome. Her hobby is to collect rare items, especially weapons. She is speculated to be rivals with Airi Yui. When Airi is mentioned she says, "Don't talk about HER in front of me!" Although the Temple of Chaos gets less and less visitors each year, Teo still takes care to decorate the temple carefully. Since the Chaos Barrier doesn't require her to actively maintain it, only stay within the barrier's boundaries, that is her only duty as Priestess of Chaos. Synopsis Past After losing her whole family due to the events of the Cataclysm, Teo found Elwin wandering amongst corpses after shed been freed from Emotional Resonation and adopted her as her own Daughter. Lost: Arc Teo first appears in Chapter 101, meeting Gandharva on some cliffs overlooking Kalibloom. Mistaking him for a half or a human, she escorts him into the city. She insists upon taking care of him, even paying the fees for a healer. Blood: Arc Later she allows Gandharva to stay within her house, allowing him to pick any room on the third floor as the guest rooms are empty. When Gandharva asks her why she feels the need to house him she replies that he's penniless and that it's not a burden, as she is the only resident. Gandharva then asks if it's common for a girl living alone to let a man into her home so willingly, and says that she's quite fearless. She immediately points a sword at him, and Gandharva notes that she is using a transcendental, as he did not see her sword moving. She asks if he hadn't wondered how she managed to pass the magic test despite the fact that she is not a magician. As she was able to get an A+ ranking from the magic test thanks to her sword skills he shouldn't look down on her because she's a woman. Gandharva smiles and apologizes, and Teo apologizes for pointing the sword at him. She tells him to pick a room, and asks if there's anything he doesn't eat. He says he doesn't eat seafood, so she says she will order meat and vegetables for both of them. Teo and Gandharva are at the Kalibloom Central, Magic Store Distric. Teo is at a stand, talking to the owner about a piece of armour she's intrested in buying for Elwin, while Gandharva is admiring a red glove. When Teo tells Gandharva she's going to a diffrent shop and asks him if he's found anything he likes, Gandharva jolts. Teo then notices the glove he's holding and asks him if he wants it. Gandharva says no he was just looking, but Teo snatches the glove and buy's it for him anyway. Afterwards, as they are leaving the Shoping District, Teo asks Gandharva if he likes red gloves. Gandharva says no, he thought the glove would suit his friends son. This surprises Teo, as he dosen't remember his own name, but remembers his friends son. Gandharva reply's, that he only vagule remembers and that he has flashes of recollection. He says that he's disrespectful, a real brat, and stupid, but because of this he's worried for him. When Teo visits the Kalibloom Fighting Guild to see Elwin, she is informed by Elwin's instructor that Agni has been sumoned in Atera. Teo says that sounds fun and wonders what it would feel like to have a god by your side. Teo is then invited by Elwin's instructor to stay for dinner, but she declines as she has food waiting at home. Whilst at home, Teo goes to gandharvas room to bring him down to dinner as he didn't hear her calling. Teo hadn't realised she was carriying a knife in her hand, which Gandharva points out asking her if she plans to stab him if he dosen't do as she asks. Tao, realising her mistake, apologises as she is so used to holding something. When Gandharva goes down to eat, he is amazed by the amount of food and tells Teo she must be a good cook. Teo sheapishly tells him that the food came from a restruant and the only thing she did was peel the apples, which weren't peeled very well. Gandharva then asks Teo about the wereabouts of the Priestess of Chaos, Teo is curious as to what kind of amnesia Gandharva has that he would know about the Priestess of Chaos, but not were she lives. Gandharva tell's her he heard people talking about it at the shop's, which then leads Teo to explain to Ghandharva the function of the Priestess of Chaos. Gandharva then states that he would like to meet such a priestess and asks Teo were he may find her. Teo then reveals that she is the Priestess of Chaos, surprising Gandharva. The Weapon of a God: Arc Teo is supervising the preperations for the opening of the Temple of Chaos, a worker points out that less visitors come each year, yet each year Teo puts more effort into the openning of the temple. Teo tells him she has nothing better to do as the priestess and that she hopes some one moves the Sword of Re this month. Noticing that Gandharva is doing nothing, she tells him to help out as she got him the job because he told her he was tolerant to the cold. The Border: Arc A member of staff reports to Teo information about the incident that happend involving the Neutral Bow. Teo is worried that Riche is the person who is in possesion of the Neutral Bow, but is relieved and pleased when she is told that Riche no longer owns the bow. Teo turns to gandharva and tells him they have finished and that they should go eat now. She strides towards the Lake of Reflection with Ganharva following behind. As Teo and Gandharva are crossing the lake, Teo asks Ganharva if he has regained any of his memories yet. Gandharva tells her he hasn't yet, which Teo find's Strange, as she dosen't undersatand how Gandharva ended up in the woods when he isn't a half or a Magician. Gandharva tells her he is also frustrated as he can only remember being attacked. Gandharva asks Teo about the lake, and why the sign says beware of fall. Teo explains that the water is only floating and that it's a 9050 meter drop. She tells him that the rails always rusted, so they no longer use them unless their are visitors. To waste time while they walk, Teo decides to tell gandharva, why the lake is called the Lake of Reflection. She tells him that like Kali the goddess of the temple, who was said to be able to discern the true nature of a created being, the lake can also reflect the subjects true nature. This surprises Gandharva, who quickly looks toward the lake, only to see his current form reflecting off the water. Teo then goes on to explain that it dosen't happen all the time and that you need someone else to look at your reflection for you, she tells him it is the templess biggest attraction. She then offers to have a look at his reflection, as she turns towards him though, Gandharva is suddenly in front of her, trying to block her view of the lake with his hands. Teo asks Gandharva what he's doing. She asks him if he is worried she will see something he want's to hide. She turns around and apologises to him and tell's him she won't look down, therefore she asks him to stay close behind her, so that if he should fall, she can save him. Gandharva tells Teo to also be careful, as it is dangerous to walk without looking down. Teo tells him she could walk across the lake with her eyes closed, as she is the priestess here. She continues to walk across the walkway telling her self to stay calm and not to shake, whilst pretending she can't see the large form reflected on the lakes surface. Later on, Teo is sitting at a desk, going through a stack of books, looking for an explanation as to what she saw. Not finding what she want's, she has someone bring her a pamphlet for the Magic Guild Theme Gallery Exhibition. Looking through this, she find's an image of the sura form she saw reflected off the lake. Reflection: Arc After reading up on Gandharva, Teo asks a worker about Gandharvas involvment in the Gresvan incident. She then ponders his reason's for pretending to be a human and trys to figure out what it is he is planning. She finaly decides that he must have approached her so that he could get his hand's on the Sword of Re. After Teo returns home, Gandaharva approaches her and asks her whether it is alright for her to come back as there is still work going on at the temple. Teo replies that it is fine and asks him if he wishes to go back. Gandharva declines the offer to go back, this causes Teo to question in her mind whether he truly does want the Sword of Re or whether his true aim is to actualy kill her. She then dismisses this thought, as he would have already attacked her if he really meant to kill her. She then questions whether she was just seeing thing's at the lake as he seems to weak to be a Nastika. Whilst she is contemplating this, Gandharva asks her if he can stay out for the night, Teo allows him to leave but decides to use the opurtunity to follow him. While following Gandharva, Teo witnesses him get into trouble in the Shopping District and is deciding whether she should get involved or not, when a grown up leez (whom Teo has never seen before) intervens instead. Teo then procedes to follow Leez and Gandharva and whilst hiding, secretley listens in to their conversation. When leez loses her hat Teo is shoked as she looks exactly like Rao, which confusses Teo as she know's all of Rao's close relatives, but does not recognise leez. Just as Teo is about to reveal herself, she is stopped by Asha who is in the midst of searching for Leez. Asha asks Teo what she is doing, to which Teo replies that she's out exercising. Teo tells Asha that she wasn't expecting to bump into her as she thought she was in kalibloom. Asha tells Teo that she was searching for someone and using the last of her Hoti Surya spotted a figure in the woods, she then goes on to tell Teo that she must have been mistaken as Teo is in the woods alone. Asha also tell her that she isn't too worried about finding the person shes looking for as another member of her party will find her. Teo is confused with Asha's statment about her being in the woods alone, she turns around to look at the spot where Leez and Gandharva were standing, only to realise they're are no longer there. Teo thinks about Ashas earlier behaviour, whilst in search for Gandharva and Leez. She heads in the direction of her home, when Gandharva quietly approaches Teo from behind and surprises her by suddenly asking her whether she was looking for him. Teo nervously tells him that she was out exercising and patroling the city. Gandharva dosen't say anything to this, instead he points out the dirt on her leg. Teo realises she must have got it on her while she was hidding. Teo laughs it off, telling Gandharva that she's being walking aroud a lot and that it's normal for fighters to go around looking a bit rough. Gandharva disagrees and brushes off the dirt for Teo, whilst telling her it is better to be clean and neat. Teo starts to doubt her previous suspicious about him being a Nastika, reasoning that he can eat vegetables, is polite, nice, and thoughtful. She also tell's herself that his face is her type, before telling herself to forget this. Teo still remains suspicious though, as she dosen't know who he is and she also heard him say he had a daughter. She knows he's been lying to her about having amnesia, after overhearing his earlier conversation with leez,but she dosen't know why. Gandharva calls out her name surprising her, he asks about her being able to leave the city on the day she found him, even though she is a priestess. She tells him about the barrier extending beyound the city. Gandharva then asks her why she left the city that day, and she tells him about her patroling the area outside of the city. Gandharva asks to go with her the next time she goes out on a patrol. Trivia Teo's parent's were drawn into the Sura Realm for some unknown reason. Category:Characters Category:Quarter Category:Index Category:Priest Category:Fighter Category:Female